Heart Palpitations and Life's Trepidations
by KeruKeru
Summary: With high school, our new relationship and everything else my life with Taichi Yagami has gotten pretty hectic. While I try to deal with that, he's busy staring at me like a piece of meat. And I kinda like it. Taito Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. How People Tick

**KeruKeru: So… I'm kinda surprised at myself for having written this. I've been absent from writing for… almost three years now. I only rediscovered FFNet because many of my current professors teach word-for-word from Powerpoints they allow us to download so I just show up and read fanfics on my laptop. Well, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter to my newest fic.**

 **This fic is rated TV MA for Language, Nudity and Sexual Situations. Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Also, even after a two and a half year hiatus, I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

1\. How People Tick

"Tai, that's not even remotely the right answer."

"It asked 'what is your favorite thing in the world'!"

"This is _math_!" This boy was exasperating beyond belief. It took everything I had to keep pinching my nose and not slug him. His calculus book lay in front of me, opened to the page we'd been working on. I had finished each assigned problem not five minutes ago. My brunette mop head, however, had only finished one problem and… "You can't really get 'Yama's dick' from that equation, no matter what kind of calculator you're using."

The resulting mumble of "I bet I could get it without a calculator" earned him his book to the face. Luckily his "OW" distracted him enough so he wouldn't see the blush that was creeping over my face, the same one that occurred whenever he tried talking lewd or being flirtatious with me. I hated blushing, I was supposed to be all calm, cool and collected, not the love-struck teenager he turned me into.

"That was rude!" Tai rubbed his forehead and I just shot him a look like 'really'. " _Soooooooorry_ , you distract me when you're being all smart and doing homework. You stick your tongue out when you're thinking really hard…"

I closed my own book. "Why do you insist we study together, then? Why not study with Izzy or Sora if your grades need that much help?"

"I just told you why!"

Cue pinching the bridge of my nose again. "Tai, I thought you were serious about getting into a good school?" I would never admit that I was flattered, his playful flirting never ceased to put a smile on my face. But it was serious study time! Even knowing that, the edges of my mouth were slanted up.

He fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. I'd opted to work on the floor for… obvious reasons. "I _am_ serious, Yama! I mean, I know I've got great chances, soccer-wise, but I don't want to just be a dumb jock that got in on athletics alone."

"You're not a dumb jock."

He sighed softly, almost like he didn't want me to hear it. "You know what I mean…"

I got to my knees at the side of his bed, chin resting on my now-folded arms. "No, I don't know what you mean." It was really awful to hear Tai, my Tai, call himself dumb or degrade himself.

"You're only saying that because you're my boyfriend." That kinda hurt. I smacked his leg in response, firing an icy glare his way. "Don't give me that look, Ishida!" Oh, he was gonna get it.

Quick as a flash I was on top of him, straddling his hips. My fingers were finding every nook and cranny that I knew was extra ticklish. "Ya-Yama! Hahah! Sto-Stop!" He pleaded with my never-ending torment of that sport-hardened physique!

"Say it!"

"Haha! Ahahaha! M-Mercy!"

"That's not what I'm looking for!" One of my hands hovered over his feet, though sock-covered, they were still his most sensitive when it came to being tickled. It was a wonder he could play soccer with them and they still be completely vulnerable. "Say it or I go lower!" The other hand was busy under his shirt, torturing all other sensitive spots I knew about.

"A-Ahaha-Alright!" I gave him a second to speak before the assault began again. "I'm not… d-dumb." His chocolate eyes were wet from his struggle to breathe, voice hoarse, looking to me pleadingly.

Leaning down, I planted a chaste kiss to his forehead, partially in thanks and partially to help heal it from the book that had made impact. I really hoped it wouldn't bruise. "Good, now I don't want to hear you talking like that. You're not dumb. You never have been."

"What about that ti-"

"Never." Our foreheads met, eyes locking. "You're one of the most intelligent people I know, Tai. Maybe not in terms of books, but your emotional intelligence, that speaks wonders."

He let off a contemplating 'hmm' sound as if he were thinking it over. "That sounds pretty gay, Yamato." He snickered. Moment gone. I climbed off him immediately with a very obvious roll of my eyes and retook my place on the floor, arms crossed in such a childish pout. "Yamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He whined, though I know he didn't sit up. I remained sitting indignantly despite the sound of ruffling bed covers. I don't think Tai realized just how in-tune we were…or at least how in-tune I was with him. His presence resonated next to me and I turned to find his head, upside down and eyeing me. The instant I was facing him, he pushed forward and locked our lips. Images of Spiderman and Mary Jane crossed my mind with our noses in each other's chins. I wasn't really kissing back, stunned from his action and still a little miffed. Though, it was a good time for me to notice the light stubble making itself known on Tai's chin. He must have noticed I hadn't returned the affection because when he pulled back his eyes were big and hurt like a puppy who'd just been accidentally stepped on. "S-Sorry, Yama…" He rolled the rest of the way off the bed and cuddled right into my neck apologetically, lips dancing over my neck and firing shivers down my spine. Fuck if he didn't know my weak spots too.

"Are you sure this isn't too gay?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, too busy trying to hold back the moan that was building in my throat as he found my pulse. "Mmmm, Tai…" I whispered when his teeth found that spot. There was homework he needed to do but dammit it he was too good! I was supposed to be the sensible one!

The devious grin I received when he clearly forced himself from my skin was enough to make me want to slap him and jump him all at once. "You're never too gay for me, Yama~" Quite the sentiment, I know.

He tried once more for my neck but this time I had my bearings. My hand met his chest and pushed back, only enough to get the message across. "You still need to finish your homework." I didn't exactly sound convincing, he knew his effect on me and he was too proud of himself for having it.

"What if I decided on a new assignment~?" His voice was husky and wanton against my ear, breath on the lobe making me shiver all over again.

Of course, I knew what he was trying to do. "No, Tai." My hand found his face, encompassing that olive skin and pushing it back. "How about we make a deal, though?"

Those puppy ears would be perked if he had them, much better than the disappointed frown that had been there in reaction to my rejection. "What kind of deal?" The goggle-head eyed me, chocolate irises alight with intrigue and anticipation.

I reached around his shoulders, tugging that math book from its place on his mattress. "For every answer you get right, without my help, you get one kiss." Was I using my body to get him to study? Yes. Would it be effective? I had my hopes.

I'd never seen Tai grab a book and pencil faster, afraid he might ignite from the speed. He only usually traveled that fast when soccer was involved. "Deal!"

Nearly an hour of study later and his homework was complete, Tai had gotten fourteen kisses, all to the lips. A fifteenth kiss I had placed on his cheek for one problem because, despite getting it wrong initially, he back-tracked and discovered his mistake with only minimal explanation from myself. It had been a sold C by himself, but as long as he retained what he'd learned I had no qualms about his ability to pass our next test.

Needless to say our 'deal' had pushed his test results to the back of mind. The second that book closed, my tanned lover as back at my neck, no more being mischievous, his mouth went straight to my neck. I was helpless as we fell back on his floor, covered in my Tai and failing to keep my breathing even. "This… ahhn~" He interrupted me with a bite and tug to my delicate ear. I could only hear his haggard breathing against it before a sudden warmth hit my bare stomach; his hand was crawling its way up my shirt with little restriction. "Fuck, Tai!" His fingers twisted a nipple, another of my weakest points. This was revenge for earlier. And shit, it was working. I was a shivering, groaning mess beneath his skillful ministrations.

Whether to muffle me or for some other reason I didn't care to think about, his lips were on mine, absorbing those heated noises he elicited from my throat. His fingers still toyed with my arching body. I opened my mouth instinctively and his tongue dove in to claim me like it had many times before.

I wanted him closer, if that were possible. My hands found his wild mane, fisting through the brown fire he called hair to tug him in closer, make our kiss deeper. Gods above did I love this. I love him. I love him doing this. My body sang opera every time his hands moved over me, twisted or tweaked something. It always reacted to him. The haze of my lust-caused stupor faded when I heard him growl, not a growl like I was used to while we were doing… that. It was then I recognized the sound of beeping cellphones, our cellphones. His hand left its place beneath my shirt, now much colder without the extra body heat.

My breath was slowly coming back, face hot as all hell and probably redder than a tomato. He didn't move from his place straddling my lap, only texted back while sitting on top of me. "Your brother is lucky I don't have the energy to strangle him." The familiar 'whoosh' of a sent text brought me to my elbows, not really able to get my own phone given my current predicament. Not that I minded. A tilt of my head asked the question. "Takeru just wanted to know if we wanted to a movie with him, Hikari and Sora."

Leave it to my brother to ruin my fun. "Sure, I guess that sounds fun." Not as fun as what we were doing, though.

"Good, because I told him we'd be there in five." Only five minutes?! That didn't leave us any time! "Sorry, Yama, we'll have to continue this later." He leant to kiss my nose sweetly. That passionate light still glowed in his eyes and there was no question we'd pick right up where we left off.

He helped me off the ground with minimal effort and we hastily straightened ourselves. I grabbed a light jacket and slid on my sneakers. Tai chose to forgo a jacket despite the dropping temperatures in Odaiba. The boy was a natural furnace, neither of us ever needing blankets when we slept together. He laced up his tennis shoes and we headed for the movie theater. The whole way there Tai kept chuckling under his breath about something, but every time I met his gaze he'd right himself only to start again when I looked away. What was so funny?

* * *

The theater was an older building, certainly built before we Digidestined were ever born, mostly only showing black and white movies. But it was certainly a nice place and much cheaper than seeing a new movie. We paid the man out front wearing the theater's trademark vest and got our tickets for the next showing of _King Kong_.

Inside the lobby was where we found the others. Takeru, my brother and the Child of Hope, had his arms wrapped affectionately around the waist of Tai's sister, Hikari, resting his chin atop her head. Hikari, the Child of Light, was busy speaking with our fiery red-head Sora, the Child of Love, when we found them. The girls were in deep conversation while Takeru just listened intently.

"… Dai and Ken need to stop fighting for two seconds and just actually talk to one another." I only caught the tail-end of Hikari's rant before she noticed Tai and I. "Oh, they're here!" She waved, grinning as if she hadn't just been in a serious conversation. Takeru shot us a smile from atop her brunette head.

Sora, rather than greet us, was caught up in a fit of giggling. Not from Hikari's words, she'd seemed content and philosophical then as it pertained to love. "Tai." She nodded to my boyfriend, attempting to keep her giggle fit under wraps when she got to me. "Ya-Yamato…" Even the other two were joining in with giggles and snickers of their own.

I shot Taichi a questioning glance and he had that same sneer on his face from our walk over here. "What is so funny?!" Was there something on my face or something? Did I forget pants? Was my hair… Shit. My hand was in my usually-perfect hair to check it in an instant. Sure enough, locks were askew, some pointed up, side-ways or just curled oddly. We'd been rushed out so quickly that I hadn't had time to readjust after our little… bout. "You guys suck." I tugged the hood of my jacket up to hide my… foreplay hair? It worked to hide the hickies that were most assuredly there too.

"That's why Tai's text sounded so mad." I heard Takeru whisper and shot one of my patented death glares at him. He tried hiding behind Hikari but to no avail. The two girls were fighting to keep their laughter from growing any louder, but Tai kept egging them on by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. That earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs.

I crossed my arms in another pout. Twice a day was a new record. "If we could please be adults." Said the one glowering like a child.

"S-Sorry, Matt." Only our friends and Tai were allowed to call me that. "You both just looked very…" My icy eyes met Sora's, daring her to say something lewd. "Dishevled." She settled on something I could handle.

Nursing the spot I'd jabbed, Tai spoke up. "Yama was helping me study!" I noted Hikari's use of air quotes as she mouthed 'study'.

"To be fair, we did actually study." Among other things. "Tai just needs to learn to focus on things that aren't me and he'll do fine." Who was I kidding? Calculus would need nude pictures of me in the book for Tai to remain interested. The idea floated through my head for a moment before I ultimately shot it down. That wouldn't even be a last resort. Shaking my head to clear it of the image of that particular math book, I turned to Sora. "Jyou not coming?"

Her exasperated sigh was enough to answer my question. "No… He had to work late at his internship." Our blunette friend had received quite the prestigious internship at our local hospital. It was a wonder he ever had time for school, studying, his job, friends and his girlfriend. That must be where the frustration came from. "We're working on it though. He promised we'd go out this weekend." She didn't sound very confident in that.

We all felt for her. The cruel irony of her being the Child of Love and having trouble with her own love life wasn't lost on any of us. But we'd always be there to pick her up if she fell and she knew that.

"We're here if you need us, Sora." Hikari offered a gentle hand and our red head friend took it gladly.

"I know you are, but I think this is more of a problem Jyou and I need to work out."

We nodded in agreement and dropped the subject as the lights in the lobby flashed on and off. It signaled our movie would be starting and we filed into the theater to find our seats.

It had always struck me as odd the way we Digidestined seemed to pair off after our adventures in the Digital World had mostly come to an end. Jyou and Sora, for instance. Jyou I'd always imagined ending up with Mimi the way those two had always… I guess you could call it flirting. They were just by each other's side more often than even we Chosen were, normally. But when the time came, it had been Sora to ask Jyou out seeing as he'd been oblivious, like we all were, to her crush on the would-be-doctor. Mimi, on the other hand, while not out rightly showing interest in anyone, we were all convinced was dating Koushiro (Izzy was his nickname). They were total opposites, one would rather shop for the right clothes while the other would shop for the best computer parts possible. They had been spending a lot of time together, though, so the rest of us were starting to take bets on when they finally announced they were together.

In terms of betting, though, I'd won a ton off Hikari and Takeru, both of whom scolded me for betting on their 'happiness' as they called it. The two were always so touchy-feely with one another, like Tai and I were, but in a less-friendly, more romantic kind of way. They hadn't officially announced they were together so much as Daisuke had blurted out the facts of their relationship, much to the chagrin of his fellow Digidestined. To my benefit though.

It had been a bug surprise when Daisuke and Ken paired off. The two had been practically inseparable after their bout with Daemon, but even then it was a shock. We'd all known of Yolei's crush on the former Digimon Kaiser, but she'd never admitted anything to him. Or if she did, nobody'd heard about it. It would've done her little good though as Daisuke outright claimed their genius friend as his not soon after their generation had started their last year of middle school. Yolei and Iori were the only ones not to pair off, at least not with each other. The latter showed little interest in dating anyone while the former showed interest in dating everyone.

Tai and I. Oh god, that whirlwind. Well, it had been a lot of angst and insecurity from the both of us. The whole "if I tell him it could ruin our friendship" thing. As if we were characters in some tooty-fruity anime. It had taken much longer for us to get together than any of the others. Granted, Sora and Jyou only has a couple months on us. We'd only revealed our feelings to each other in the last month. Not much had changed between us, mind you, except well… We both learned how to push the other's buttons, often in all the right ways. The sex, that was the main difference. Well, we hadn't really had sex. Nothing went past our usual heavy petting, dry humping or jerking each other off. It wasn't bad, by any means, mind you. He'd given me some of the best releases of my life, despite lacking a frame of reference that wasn't my own doing.

He was my everything. God, I sound like a girl.

The credits rolled, bringing me right back to reality and the feeling of warmth cuddled up to my side. Tai was sound asleep on my shoulder. I shook my shoulder, he stirred and blinked his eyes into focus. "Hmmm… That was a good movie." He whispered, the remnants of sleep clear in his eyes.

"How would you know?" I teased as we all stood to vacate.

It was his turn to pout. "I saw some of it!" My eyebrow raised in his direction. "…more or less." His grumble was near intelligible, but had become quite learned in the language of Tai.

The five of us met outside. "Grrr! Me want pretty lady!" Takeru wasn't very good at impersonating a giant gorilla but it got Hikari laughing nonetheless as he wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her lithe frame off the ground.

"TK! Put me down!" It was clear to all of us she didn't want to be put down. "Big brother, save me!" Tai was quick to act, easily tugging his sister away from the 'vicious monster' formerly known as Takeru. That didn't make it better, however, as Tai just threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Gah! Tai! Put me down!" _Now_ she wanted down.

Tai wasn't going to release her though. "Me and TK got pretty lady!" They both jokingly high-fived in accomplishment while Hikari went about pounding her brother's back with her fists! Little that did to affect him.

"Tai!"

Sora and I just shook our heads at the three. "Just think, that's what you get to go home with." She was kind enough to point that out as Tai put on the most horrendous 'gorilla' face that honestly was an insult to all ape-kind, even humans.

"Don't remind me." A facepalm was how I covered the smile that threatened to break my face. Calm, cool and collected. "Sora." The mention of her name seemed to catch her off guard, turning to me fully now with a brow raised inquisitively. "Take it easy on Jyou. I know you said you don't want our help, but he's not doing anything intentionally."

She was mulling it over. "I know he's not… Believe me, I want him to succeed at everything he sets out to do." Her hazel eyes were looking off into space like she was still thinking. "I just wonder if we were meant to succeed." True, the most I'd ever seen them together was a couple times at our regular Digidestined get-togethers, but supposedly they'd gone out much more than with just our group. "He's always so busy. And far be it from me to distract him…" She cut herself off, possibly in fear of saying something she might regret, as if I'd tell Jyou.

I wasn't good dealing with relationship stuff, I mean just look at Tai and I. We were still in the 'honeymoon' phase. I couldn't say where we'd end up by the time high school was over and then college reared its ugly head. "I don't think you distract him. You're the one who keeps his head on straight." That sounded about right.

My answer seemed to please her. "I suppose. Just, don't tell Jyou about this?"

"What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"Thanks, Matt." She pecked my cheek in gratitude.

When she did, though, we both heard a "That's mine, Takenouchi!" erupt from the other three and Tai was around me in seconds. Sora and I swapped an eye roll at my possessive goggle-head.

* * *

We all exchanged good byes soon after. Hikari and Sora had decided on a girls' night, probably more for Sora's sake, and Tai's sister would be staying the night while they most likely watched cheesy rom-coms and did each other's hair. Or whatever girls did at sleepovers. Takeru, much to his own chagrin was being texted by a progressively infuriated Daisuke who demanded my brother to settle his and Ken's newest argument. We were spared the details as he rushed off in hopes they hadn't killed each other yet.

On our walk back to Tai's, the chill in the air had grown, forcing against the walking radiator himself. His arm was around me as we walked. Winter was certainly here by now, I could even see my breath. It would be snowing soon. "I don't know how you stay so warm." The absent-minded words just sort of trickled out, originally just a thought.

"Mmm…Not sure. Maybe it's just my metabolism."

"That's a big word for you." Even if it was in jest, I was greeted with a swat to my hip.

"I thought you said I wasn't dumb."

"You're not."

He seemed to be trying to think up a comeback. "Oh right, I'm not book smart. I'm 'emotionally intelligent'." If I didn't know better then I'd say he sounded offended.

The theater was only a short walk from Tai's home, we were already passing through the lobby. "Yes, very much so."

"What the hell does that even mean, Yama?"

What did I mean by that? As we entered the elevator, an explanation struck me. "You're extremely good and empathizing. Understanding how people work; what makes them tick." He certainly knew how to make me 'tick'. Did I really just say that? "You're more in tune with peoples' feelings rather than math jargon."

My goggle-head 'hmm'-ed as we slipped into the apartment their family shared, shoes off by the door and my jacket hung on the hook nearby. It wasn't uncommon for me to stay over at Tai's, more so now that we were together. It was such a big to-do that I even started stashing clothes in Tai's room. Nothing too extravagant, just pajamas, shirts, pants, underwear. The bare essentials.

I didn't notice the dastardly smile on Tai's face until he had a hold my arm, tugging me back to his room. Lust burned in his eyes as he closed the door, backing me into the nearest wall. "Uh… Tai?" I knew that look and dammit if it didn't make every muscle in my body tense. The realization struck. Our interruption from earlier. Did something I said trigger this sudden change?

He was in my face, the smell of popcorn evident on his clothes after it had seeped in from the movies. "I know how to make people tick, huh?" It was that husky tone, he knew what it did to me. He was next to my ear. "Do I know how to make you 'tick', Yama?" Fuck, yes. The breath on my ear sent blood straight to my groin without question. He never got closer, remaining just so that his breath teased my ear lobe and I could hear his haggard breathing. I was so glad I opted for slim jeans instead of my usually skinny, they had more give for… situations like these. "Know what, Yama?"

"Wh-What?" My knees were about to give out.

I could feel the heat from his nose against my burning ears, he'd gotten closer. "I'm hungry." The words didn't really resonate with me until he was suddenly back in front of me, the most innocent of looks replacing the previous one. His eyes were no longer molten and hungering, but soft and cheery with that child-like wonderment Tai was always known for.

My cock still pulsed uncomfortably. "D-Dammit, Tai!"

He snickered at me before planting a chaste kiss to my forehead in apology. "Sorry, Yama." I wasn't mad, not really. Pent-up would be a better way to explain it.

Steadying my breathing and letting myself 'relax', I returned his gaze with one of my own. "No, it's fine. I've kinda been expecting you to jump me ever since we left the theater." The pressure in my groin was finally gone. We would be revisiting that problem later though.

"Truth? I've been wanting to jump you this whole time." His grin was toothy and infectious, my own lips couldn't help but to turn up in joy at this wonderfully infuriating boy I'd chosen to love. And had chosen to love me. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I wasn't really thinking 'food' just now."

"I could tell." His eyebrows waggled flirtatiously and I just rolled my eyes. "How about we order sushi?"

"That sounds good."

"And then I can take my shirt off and you can eat it off my body like in that one movie!"

"What movie was this?"

"… No movie… I just made it up."

"I mean… I won't say no to your shirt being off." My vision unexpectedly blackened as the fabric of his shirt covered my eyes. "I'll call Mariko's for delivery!" He dashed out of the room.

I swear, one of these days I was going to slug that boy.

* * *

 **KeruKeru: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I have no clear idea where it's headed, right now it's just a bunch of one-shots that connect together into a story with no clear plot. Please review and offer up some constructive criticism, I'm not used to writing first-person and I want to know how to make it better for you guys!**


	2. Preparations

**KeruKeru: I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, mainly because it was just a lot of trying to figure out what I wanted to happen to give some kind of plot, even if it's background. It keeps the story moving. Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.**

* * *

2\. Preparations

This had to be the most mind-numbing idea Sora's ever had. Yes, we needed to start thinking about colleges we wanted to apply to and seeing different campuses would certainly be helpful. However, those aspects didn't make being corralled like cattle through a bustling college campus by a monotone tour guide any more exciting. And, to top it off, Tai got lucky and had to miss our little excursion because of his soccer practice so I didn't even have a goggle-head to cuddle with. That meant I was stuck with (not that it was all bad) Sora, Mimi and Koushiro. Jyou was supposed to tag along, but judging by Sora's constant dejected looks whenever he was brought up, it was best not to dwell on that.

It was all a plan to get ahead on applications, entrance exams and the like. The four of us meeting at the train station and riding out to Tokyo for the day, explore TokyoU's grounds, maybe stop off for lunch and do a little shopping (Mimi's idea). This tour was killing any sort of drive I had to stay in Tokyo.

"Now, if you'll follow me to our university's extensive library…" God, was he still talking? Did he even go to this school? Judging by the sweater vest and balding scalp, probably not. Most likely he worked for the university. Could they not have found someone more… spritely? This guy didn't exactly scream 'time of your lives'.

I watched Sora elbow Mimi, pink head drooping a bit in her daze of boredom. "Huh, wha?!" She shot up, still wilted when she realized our torture wasn't over. The prospect of shopping wasn't enough to keep her awake.

Even the token ginger of our group was seeming less and less interested as time went on. This had all come of her recommendation since we older Digidestined, Tai excluded, had nothing planned for our Saturday. Jyou was mainly coming as a curtesy seeing as he'd already been accepted to a nearby medical school, but we all missed him and he wanted to be there to support us, especially his girlfriend. Of course, Sora took it hardest when we collectively got the "Sorry, I can't go" text.

The only one of us who seemed to be enjoying himself was Kou. Our computer genius was even starting conversations with the guide. It was usually something about their programs or whatever factoids he'd read online about the school. He was at the head of the prospective group.

"Sora, why did you suggest this?" I hissed at her, probably more venom in my voice than I'd originally intended. It wasn't her I was mad at, after all.

Her head fell back, staring at the sky for answers. "I thought this would be more fun! The brochure I got from school made Tokyo's tours seem like so much more." There was carpet beneath our feet as our group was filed inside for the next hour and a half of our tour. "One of the girls on the tennis team even said she had a blast!"

"I'd prefer actually being in school at this point." Mimi whined to us. She let her body arch downward in over-dramatic exhaustion. Theatrics were always her specialty.

We were in the library now. Wall-to-wall books. Students were in various stages of studying, or not studying as was the case for some. Most of those in the library had some kind of coffee drink with them and were talking quietly amongst themselves. It reminded me of Tai. I was really bummed he couldn't come along, but I'd never let him miss practice or a game just to come be bored with us. Bored with me, maybe. That usually turned into exercise all on its own, after all.

I could feel an idea forming. I think it was my inner-Tai bubbling to the surface. So much time with my goggle-head was causing us to act and think like one another. It was a quality we'd always had, but our deeper relationship was making it more prominent. "Let's ditch him." Yup, definitely Tai. I'd have to slap him later, much to his assured bewilderment.

My statement had the other two eyeing me in shock. "Matt, that'd be rude!" Mimi piped up.

"It's rude to make us tolerate this." She couldn't deny I was right.

"I'm in." Sora finally said, surprising us both as she was usually the one to call us (mostly Tai) out for such schemes. "Next time he rounds a corner we split." I think Tai had rubbed off on her, too.

Mimi let out a sigh, knowing she couldn't take us both on, especially when we knew she didn't want any more of this than we did. "Fine. But what about Izzy?"

"He seems like he's enjoying himself. I say we just text him and let him know. We can always meet up with him after." My plan seemed to pacify her. And as luck would have it, our guide was finishing up his history lesson on the library and was starting to lead our group back outside. He hung a left and, both taking hold of one of Mimi's arms, Sora and I tugged our pink friend back and ducked behind a bookshelf.

"That wasn't necess-mmmph!" Sora clasped her mouth to keep her quiet until the entire cluster had vacated. When she was again allowed to speak, Mimi's eyes burned in anger at the both of us. "Maybe I should've stayed with the tour." She harrumphed about as convincingly as she possibly could.

Sora and I just exchanged a glance. "Fine, then go catch up with them while we explore." I challenged her with a knowing smirk.

It took no time at all for her to cave. "Ugh, fine, you guys win. You're just lucky you're more fun."

"We're honored that you think so highly of us." The Love Bearer's voice dripped with sarcasm. "C'mon Mimi, this means we can all finally scope out college boys!"

The thought had Mimi's cheeks matching her hair. "But Sora… what about J-mmmph!" The red-head's hand couldn't have found her mouth any faster, cutting her last word short. Mimi glared daggers at her, shaking the muzzle off easily. "Stop that!" Her agitated voice caught the attention of the nearby librarian whom promptly shushed her.

"Let's get going." I cut in before anything further came of their altercation. "Besides, I really wanna check out the dorms to get a better idea of whether to live on or off campus." Not really, but it was as good a reason as any to get the two to quit their bickering. It was odd the two were so at each other's throats, or at least as close as any of us could come to such, lately. I made a mental note to bring it up with Sora later.

As we got outside, strategically choosing the long way out in case our former tour leader were to come back, the light dusting of early-winter snow seemed brighter than it was earlier. Mimi offered to text Koushiro and let him know of our daring escape, to which he complained about not being informed but he agreed to meet us for lunch at the nearby café. That left a little over an hour to explore and get our feet wet in the colligate world.

Our first stop was the campus residence halls. I had to keep up the charade of interest so the girls wouldn't break out into another fight, plus, they had intrigued me enough to at least think of them. Needless to say, though, they were extremely disappointing. The most common arrangement was four people to one room that barely seemed big enough to accommodate only two people. There was no question Tai and I would be getting an apartment nearby.

Oh… wait… Tai and I? That was weird… I'd never really spoken to Tai about this kind of stuff before, information about today's excursion notwithstanding. I mean, we'd only been together a month or so and I was already planning out our lives together? What kind of romantic fool had I become? Granted, I was always the one who needed a plan of attack and Tai just dove in head-first. Then again, I'd never been faced with a dilemma like this before. Tai and I could end up at different colleges. The fool would probably try to give up an excellent opportunity at another school to join me, as if I'd let him do that. Then we'd just get in an argument over it because he can be so bone-headed sometimes that I honestly didn't know what to do with him and- Was someone knocking on my head?

"Yoohoo! Earth to Matt!" That was Sora's voice, definitely.

"What?" I floated back down into my body with enough to time to hear myself snap at her. "Sorry."

She frowned at me, only slightly. "Tai?" My nod was all she needed. "Well, I think we're done checking out the dorms, unless you had something you were dying to see?" I couldn't think of anything.

"Oooh, where do you get this cute pendant?!" Mimi's voice carried over to us from where she was all but assaulting a young woman who just looked like she was cursing herself for having stepped outside.

"Th-There's a store by Yasuda Auditorium!" She squeaked by Mimi with her answer and immediately turned around, escaping back to wherever she'd just come from. It was obvious our pink airhead was going to fit in well.

"She's gonna make us go shopping." Sora whispered in my ear.

"Still better than that tour." I shot her a teasing glance and she nudged me.

Mimi pranced over, if she saw our exchange, she didn't mention it. "You guys, that girl had the cutest pendant! I think it's the school's insignia. Blue and yellow are so in right now!"

"Mimi, do you want to go the store?"

"Yes!" Without another word, she took both our wrists and dragged us along behind her. Neither Sora nor I could figure out where she got such strength, but given it was Mimi looking to spend money, it made sense.

It was a quaint little campus store. In one section were textbooks for the different classes offered, surely not all as there was a limited selection and TokyoU had quite the extensive list of courses. Another section had rungs of clothing in all different styles, usually baring the school's crest or made up in the same blue and yellow. There was only one person running the register, an elderly women, hair in a bun and an adorable old-person smile.

Mimi went straight for the trinkets, scanning each nook and cranny in search of the pendant she was hoping would be there. Sora was eyeing the books to get herself an idea of what classes she may be wishing to take. I did make a note of the fact that most of her choices seemed to be books on fashion, strange given I wasn't aware of her affinity for clothing design. I, on the other hand, was browsing through the school's clothing. There was nothing I could see myself wearing aside from maybe a scarf or gloves, I was mostly searching for Tai. While I was aware this would not necessarily be the school either of us were attending, plenty of high school students did wear clothing with college names on them. Surely I could find something for him. He would be happy if I got him anything, really.

I knew he wasn't normally one for a coat unless it started to freeze, in which case he had plenty of winter coats so that eliminated about half of my options. Sweatshirts, again, rather pointless with the walking furnace, even if part of me just wanted to give it to him and then steal it for myself. I was never positive pants-wise what he wore and without him here I did not feel comfortable choosing. That really only left T-shirts and… a vest? I had never seen Tai wear a vest before. It was in the school's blue, puffy to keep him warm and give me a piece of mind, but it was not so covering that he would burn himself out. I found the right size and immediately went to the front without a second thought.

"This seems a little big for you." The elderly woman spoke as she rung up my purchase.

I couldn't tell if she was curious or not. "It's not for me, really." Not that I wouldn't be stealing it from time to time.

She gave me a knowing smile but said nothing else as I paid as received the bagged item.

As I stepped aside, Mimi took my place with armfuls of commemorative drinking glasses, notebooks, a sweater; I think the girl was buying out the entire store. "A bit much?" I asked her in surprise.

"Not at all! It's to help remind me to do well so I can get accepted here!" She offered a toothy grin as the woman went about scanning each and every item.

I could see Sora had taken to browsing through clothing, but she did not seem to want to settle on anything or she was too deep in thought to really be considering it. "Something on your mind?" I strolled over to her.

"Hmm?" She looked when she realized I spoke. "Oh, nothing." Hardly convincing.

"Jyou?"

She let out a deep breath. "Yes."

"Talk?"

"Later."

Once Mimi's credit card had been swiped we were back on the quad. We only had about another ten minutes before Koushiro was done with the tour and I we were pretty hungry by now. Somehow, despite her shopping bags, Mimi let him know we would be at the café.

We were sat inside where the cool winter couldn't reach us. Sora and Mimi both had a hot chocolate while I ordered coffee. The inside was decorated with all different colors of wood from dark walnut to light pine and all colors in between.

Kou finally arrived, lighting a noticeable blush on Mimi's cheeks. "You guys missed a great tour. The computer labs here are phenomenal!" At least someone had a good time.

"I'm sure we did, Izzy." I chuckled as the waitress brought over another hot chocolate for the Knowledge Bearer.

"Where did you guys head off to, anyway?" He noticed the bags the sat next to both Mimi and I and found the answer to his question.

Sincerity had her own answer ready though. "Well, Matt wanted to go check out the dorms and then I found a girl with cuuuuuuuuuuutest pendant and…" She was suddenly digging through her bags, a frightened expression plastered over her face. "Oh… don't tell me I did this." Our table was being covered in Tokyo University memorabilia as she emptied her three bags.

"What's wrong?" Sora piped up, head tilted questioningly.

"Awwwwww… I forgot to grab one of those pendants… They were so adorable." The pink hair's bottom lip popped out in a pout. Leave it to Mimi to forget the one thing she wanted to buy in the first place.

Kou placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, the bleary-eyed girl lifting her head to him. "I'm sure you can order one online. I can even help you look." He offered with the softest of blushes on his tan cheeks.

Sora and I just glanced at one another at the display but said nothing.

"Oh, thank you Izzy!" Mimi suddenly had her arms wrapped tightly around him, squeezing the life out of our poor computer nerd.

He wasn't usually one fore affection so he seemed totally bewildered on what to do, hands resting softly on her back. "D-Don't me-mention it." His voice was shaky, probably due to lack of oxygen. It took a minute for her to finally release him, after which he took in a big gulp of air.

* * *

Having spent too much money at the campus store, Mimi decided it best forgo our initial shopping excursion and just head home early to recuperate. And so she could sneak her bags past her parents. So, we were riding the train back to Odaiba station. Kou and Mimi were sitting together on one side of the aisle with Sora and I on the other. The train was equipped with wifi so the red-head genius was helping her search online for that pendant she missed. Of course, Mimi was eyeing everything but as they scrolled through the university's 'swag' site.

"They're so adorable." Sora's voice was low and pensive, a compassionate sigh to follow.

I watched the two a moment longer before turning to said ginger. "I suppose." The look in her eyes was one of disappointment. "Are we gonna talk about Jyou?" I knew she was waiting for one of us to bring it up.

"Yeah… I guess." But it was obvious she wanted to with the way she stared at the other two.

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Not yet." I figured as much. "He's never around for us to talk about anything. And it's not like it's a conversation I want to have over the phone or through text." Yeah, it's not a conversation I'd want to have at all, honestly.

"Have you thought about what you want to say to him?" As good a jumping off point as any.

She turned to the window for a second, deep in thought as the outside world blurred by her. "Somewhat, I think. But most of it is just me complaining about how he's never there for me and I don't want to make myself seem petty and needy because he's doing whatever he can to further his career, but…" She paused, looking for a way to continue.

"But you want him there for you, too."

Her ginger head nodded. "I don't know, does it make me a bad person?"

My brow raised at that question. "To want your boyfriend to spend time with you? _I_ don't think it does. But I can't say the same for Jyou." She visibly wilted. "Like you said, it _is_ all for his future and, subsequently, your possible future together." They had only been dating few months so the 'future together' wasn't as poignant.

"I guess you're right. And, I'm not trying to keep him from that future. Feeling lime I'm his last priority, though. It's not the greatest thing in the world." Sora was like the mother of our group so seeing her so distraught was difficult, especially when love was supposed to be her area of expertise.

My hand enclosed around hers comfortingly. "What you need to do is talk to Jyou. Show up to his work, make a date, whatever you have to do." Showing up to a hospital may not have neem the best advice.

She was mulling over my suggestion. I gave her hand a squeeze. "You're right. I'll figure out some way to talk to him about it. We were supposed to go out last week… obviously that didn't turn out."

"Sora, everything will be alright, no matter what you choose to do." Another caring squeeze. She returned with an unconvincing smile that signaled her desire to stop talking about it. Then, a light went off in my head, mostly because I glanced to our fellow Digidestined. "So, what's going on with you and Mimi. You two seem… mad at each other for some reason."

I was greeted by an annoyed roll of the eyes. " _I'm_ not the one mad at her. _She's_ mad at me. Well, as mad as Mimi can be." Shoving your hand over her mouth a couple times probably didn't help anything. "See, we both applied for an… internship." She skittered around 'internship' without giving up the occupation. "They were only looking for three people. Mimi told me about her application so I thought I could try just to see what happens." Her eyes were on that occupied pink head. "I got chosen as a finalist, much to my surprise, and she… didn't." The forlorn tone told me she thought Mimi should have gotten said position.

"Well, neither of you have said anything else about it, clearly." I tried to be funny, hopefully lighten her mood. "You know Mimi, though. She's just in her pouting stage right now."

"I know, I just hate that she's mad at me. Especially when she deserved it so much more than I did."

My head tilted. "I'm sure you were both equally deserving."

The scoff she gave alerted me otherwise. "Please. Fashion has always been her expertise. I just sent in a few drawings of designs. I didn't even really expect anything to come of it."

"Are you disappointed about the opportunity?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But nothing. You got this far. You should be proud." My lips turned up in a smile. "Yes, Mimi will be mad. She may be on the same train of thought you are. But she'll get over it."

Sora's smile was a bit more convincing now, if not still carrying an air of sadness. "I hope so. I really want her opinion on a few things. The company is asking for more designs to help cement their decision on the winner." As she spoke, that melancholy in her eyes was overtaken by the fire of determination. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything more." That look in her eyes was another trait I found she and Tai shared, Sora's was slightly more wavering as she calculated her options more than our leader did.

"Since when have you been interested in fashion anyway?" I was curious since catching her with the books at TokyoU. "You've never really seemed like that fashionista type." Even her clothes were rather normal, just a pale blue sweater and jeans.

Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling. "Ummm… Forever, I guess? It's been more like a growing obsession since we finished middle school. I've been sketching out designs for a while just off things that inspire me." She dug her phone from her pocket and began scrolling through the pictures she had taken.

To say I was blown away would be a gross understatement. Completely and utterly flabbergasted at the unknown skill of one of my best friends would be more like it. Her designs ranged from flowing dresses, to blouses, she even dipped into designs for males which was more limited, but still stunning when done by her hand. I couldn't help but notice we, her friends, were the models in some of her sketches, most likely due to our varying body types. The faces weren't drawn, but it was obvious based on hair styles and colors. "Have you even shown these to Mimi?" I tried to blink away my shock.

"No, not yet. I figure once she starts talking _to_ me rather than at me would be a good time." She passed by a dress with herself as the model, a simple red and orange number that reminded me of fire. Or the color of Sora's hair.

"Definitely show her the sketches of herself first, then." It was light-hearted, but it was also true. While a deeply caring person, Mimi had the tendency to pay more attention if something concerned her more so than other people.

The red head clicked her phone to lock it and nodded. "I will." She seemed much happier now, even if her impending conversation with Jyou was still on her mind. I had confidence in her.

* * *

Finally back in Odaiba, I needed to give Tai his present from our little trip. It was late afternoon, about three or so. The snow had started in, but nothing too bone-chilling, just a light flurry. I was walking up to the Yagami residence, shopping bag in tow I spotted Hikari on the phone outside the apartment. She seemed in deep thought or distress or something.

As soon as she spotted me she got into a low whisper. "I have to go, talk to you later." She may have said something after that, but I didn't catch it. The Child of Light turned back with the fakest of smiles I'd ever seen on her face. "Hey Matt. Here to see Tai?"

It wasn't my place to push his sister, even if she was dating my brother. "Yup, is he here?"

"Just got back, actually. Said he was pretty cold so he hopped in the shower." She opened the door to their family apartment and ushered me inside. "Shouldn't be too long though." The girl was headed down the hall to her own room. She and Tai used to share one, but since the two had grown, Mr. Yagami gave up his study and converted it into a room for the younger teen.

"Thanks, Kari. I'll just go wait in his room." I poked my head around the corner and found Tai and Kari's mother at work in the kitchen. She couldn't cook very well so I feared for what she was making. Sweet woman, terrible cook. Too much 'healthy' in her food and not enough flavor. "Hi, Mrs. Yagami." I grinned at my boyfriend's mother.

"Oh, hello Yamato." Her head turned to shoot a smile my way. "How was your day? I heard you and the others went to visit the University of Tokyo." She was putting… something in a plastic bag to marinate. It didn't look like meat, but I doubt it was any kind of vegetable.

"Yeah, it was… eventful. They have a great campus, but I still need to figure what I'm actually going to school for before make any life-altering decisions." I patted my own plastic bag. "Got something for Tai, too. Hopefully something to get his mind on the subject." We shared a laugh at that.

The woman was washing her hands, having finished with her meal preparation. "I really don't know how you put up with him, sometimes, Yamato." She spoke in mock fatigue.

"It's a skill, I guess." The squeak of the hall shower told me my wild-maned boyfriend had finished. "I'm gonna head back to Tai's room."

"Did you want to stay for dinner? We'll have plenty." Her offer was polite and one she made quite often with my semi-residency. The look of that 'meal' though left me feeling a bit queasy.

"I'd love to, but I promised my dad we'd go out to celebrate his promotion tonight." It wasn't a lie, really. We only had plans to order take out and watch movies though. Dad would gladly let me eat at the Yagami's, but it had been some time since we were both available, what with his work and my band.

Mrs. Yagami frowned a tad. "Oh, well tell your father congratulations for me!" I think the woman liked having me around because she thought I was a good influence on her son.

I nodded in response and snuck back to Tai's room, said brunette searching through his drawer in nothing but a towel. "Well, isn't this a surprise?" He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Y-Yama! I thought you were out with the others?" He slid into his closet, barely used aside from a few nice shirts.

"Trip kinda got cut short, but we saw enough of the campus." I took a seat on his bed, gesturing him out of the closet as it wasn't anything I hadn't seen before. "It's a lot nicer than the brochures say, just not sure if it's the school for me."

He had his back to me now, dropping the towel and speeding into a pair of clean boxers. I still had time to ogle him. What? I may be collected, but I'm not dead. "Well, at least it was helpful." She smiled while slipping into a par of sweatpants and a deep blue t-shirt.

"Yeah, got you something too." I patted the bag next to me. My puppy reappeared as he eyed it with intrigue. I pulled his new vest from its plastic confines and held it up. "I hear from Kari you could've used it today."

He took the article, trying it on for size. "Hehe, thanks Yama. It was pretty cold out today. All I could think about was cuddling up with you." It was hard fighting the eye roll at his overly-sappy comment, but I managed.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I was a little worried it wouldn't fit, but it seems perfect." I could never tell him I would be robbing him of it from time to time, especially after he heated it for me.

"It's the same color as your eyes."

I thought about that for a moment. "No it's not." Just a regular response.

"It is when you're playing guitar or doing something else that makes you happy." He grinned that stupid infectious one. "Your eyes get all bright and you don't look like you could get any happier." The blush on my face was unmissable. "It's one of the many things I love about my Yama!"

I played off my own embarrassment with a soft chuckle. "Whatever you say, Tai." He tugged me by the wrist into a tender kiss, something a bit out of the ordinary when we were alone. "I love it. And I love you." He smiled when our lips parted.

The pink of my cheeks gave away that I wasn't the 'cool guy' I pretended to be, but that didn't stop me from trying. "I love you too, you goofball." Very believable.

* * *

 **KeruKeru: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. One thing, while the story is based around Tai and Matt, most of the drama will come from outside sources like Sora. Tai and Matt will experience their own problems, but as I've written their relationship as only just starting out, they're on their best behavior with one another.**

 **PS: If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please leave a review and let me know or PM me! I have a few ideas for future chapters, but not as many on a scale of what I want this to become.**


	3. Keeping Things Interesting

**KeruKeru: So being snowed in finally got me around to finishing this chapter. Let me tell you, it didn't end in a way I originally intended, but I figure with what happens, it was necessary. It was also really fun!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains oral sex. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Digimon are not mine. I just use them for the purposes of homosexual fanfiction.**

* * *

3\. Keeping Things Interesting

It was by some miracle all of us Digidestined were free of any obligations at the same time. It was a weekend, so none of us had school. Nobody's sport team was holding any form of practice now that temperatures had dropped to just above freezing, still with very little snow. Even Jyou was given the day off his internship. Really, he was forced off as he had worked too far over his required and recommended times. For a doctor, that was normal, for a high school student… the hospital could not risk any sort of lawsuit and told him to take the week and recuperate. From what Sora said he was sleeping all that week when he wasn't at school. He ran himself ragged. But she said they had spoken and were in the early stages of working through their turmoil.

In celebration of our once-in-a-lifetime chance though, the girls agreed we needed to go shopping together. Yes, not just Mimi, but all of the girls thought it best to drag everyone shopping. Even the younger generation tagged along rather than just Hikari and Takeru.

Our dynamic was an interesting one. All of us whom paired off already were with the rest of the group, but subsequently in our own little worlds. Sora and Jyou were deep in conversation despite their being surrounded by other people. Mimi and Koushiro (still not 'official') weren't so much as talking as Kou was just watching our token pink hair point, squealing, at every sale she wanted to abuse. I noticed a smile on his face every time hers brightened. Takeru and Hikari, one of the youngest, yet somehow longest-running couples, were oddly not as touchy-feely as they usually were. In fact, aside from holding hands, neither one would look at the other. A fight between them was unheared of, but they didn't seem angry, more at a loss. Daisuke and Ken couldn't look at each other either, but for actually fighting. They had spent the last ten minutes arguing. About what, nobody knew. It had started with something about soccer and devolved into one of their passive-aggressive silent treatments. The younger Digidestined assured us it would be resolved. Miyako was busy on her phone, while Iori was just gazing about the mall. He had mentioned he was looking for something, but I couldn't remember what it was.

Then there was Tai and I. While I was busy observing everyone else, Tai had made it his business to entwine our fingers while we explored the shopping center. I let out a gentle hum when he squeezed my hand and was greeted with a peck to the nose. He knew my feelings on public displays of affection, but at the same time I think he got a kick out of making me blush. Speaking of, there was a wave of pink washing over my cheeks while he just watched and smiled to himself. I rolled my eyes in all attempts to remain cool.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Ishida." He taunted in that husky tone, the one that only made me go redder.

Shit. "Tai, stop. You know I hate doing that in public…" It wasn't just the kiss I was referring to.

He refrained any other embarrassing actions, opting for words instead. "If I want to kiss my boyfriend in public, I'm going to kiss him. I could be in front of the Emperor and be thrown in prison and I'd still kiss him."

"You'd kiss the Emperor?"

"What? No!" He huffed at my disruption of his sentiment. "You know what I mean, Yama! Geez!"

I couldn't help the triumphant grin that spread over my lips. My peace offering was a peck to his cheek as our group of twelve roamed about.

Screeching in a pitch only dogs could hear, Mimi found a clothing sale that she seemed like she'd die without. "Come on girls!" She gestured for all of our female companions as the boutique was catered to women with different shades of pink decorating the walls.

"Coming!" Miyako alerted after firing off one more text and rushing after Mimi.

Sora, knowing Sincerity would be back to take her if she didn't come soon, smiled at Jyou. "Meet in the food court?" She asked him, presumably to continue their conversation.

The bluenette smiled at her, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Of course." He kissed her forehead and she was off.

Hikari was last and if she said anything to Takeru, I didn't hear it before she too followed to browse the store.

"There's a sale at the computer store, so I'm headed that way. Anyone wanna tag along?" Kou spoke up now that we were just a sausage fest.

"I'll go with you, Izzy. There are a few stores over there I wanted to check out." Iori informed as he went to the computer genius' side. The two gave the rest of us a wave and left.

The last of us were just looking from one to the other (except Ken or Dai wouldn't look at each other). "Anybody got any ideas?" We were the ones who had been dragged along, no real purpose for being there other than seeing our friends.

Tai was the one to speak up. "There's a department store back that way." He pointed with his free hand back the way we'd come. "I think they were having a decent sale on men's clothing." We all weighed the option and conceded. It wasn't far and it sure as hell beat waiting for the girls, specifically our pink-haired friend.

"Has Sora said anything to any of you guys?" Jyou piped up during our short walk.

Tai and Takeru both shook their heads while Daisuke asked, "About what?"

I didn't feel it a good time to let him know what Sora and I had discussed on the train back from Tokyo, so I just remained silent. "Well, I've been working a lot and I guess I've kinda been… neglecting her." The guilt in his voice was palpable. "I work, I study, I go to school. The one thing I can't seem to do is spend time with her." Had this been a by-product of their initial conversation or was this problem plaguing him as well?

"Stop working so much." Dai was the one to be blunt, saying what we were all thinking.

"I can't do that! If I shirk, I might not have a chance to get a job at a hospital!" I'm sure we collectively rolled our eyes at that.

"Jyou. You're only seventeen." Takeru was adding his two cents. "You work more than probably half of the staff at that hospital. You work so much they forced you home for a week. You look exhausted!" It was true, deep purple bags had developed under Jyou's eyes and he was noticeably thinner.

Tai nodded in agreement. "I'm all for taking things head-on, but you've gotta learn how to chill." We all had to nod at that.

"Honestly, I think Sora's more worried for your health." Not necessarily, but I was keeping her confidence so it sounded decent.

Jyou sighed as we were entering the department store. "I'm sure it worries her, all of it. But this is what I want to do!" Maybe they hadn't gotten to the meat of the problem because he never mentioned her desire for more of his attention.

"If what you want to do is killing you, you probably shouldn't do it." Dai's reasoning was as direct as ever. "I mean, if I hurt myself playing soccer, I wouldn't play it anymore!"

Ken shook his head. "You hurt yourself at least twice a week. Last week you almost got a concussion."

The younger goggle-head glared at his boyfriend. "Nu-uh! Besides, I was fine the next day."

"'Fine' being a relative term." Takeru snickered at the two. Ken couldn't fight a chuckle, much to Daisuke's annoyance.

Rather than create a scene, something Dai had learned was _not_ useful, he just crossed his arms in a child-like pout and stomped off for the sports section. Ken rolled his eyes and followed after his spike-head. We turned our attention back to Jyou once the lovebirds were out of sight.

"Talking to Sora should be job one." Tai started in on our conversation.

Takeru and I agreed. "And not here, surrounded by all of her friends, somewhere private because it doesn't seem like this is a matter for everyone to hear." And it wasn't, especially with Sora's apprehension to bring up her actual reason for disliking his schedule.

"You should get her flowers or something too!" My brother smiled at the blunette. "Flowers always make Kari happy." There was a slight pang in his voice, but he didn't let anything show through his smile. What was going on with them?

Jyou had a look like he was making a list in his head. "Anything else you think I need to do?"

"Listen to her." The three of us almost spoke in unison as the thought came to us, frightening our soon-to-be doctor.

"I always listen!" A tad bit defensive.

"Don't just listen, Jyou. Understand what she's saying." Tai was surprising me with his wisdom on this type of matter. Had he always been so knowledgeable about relationships?

Jyou blinked, I think he was shocked too. "I'll… I'll try." He thought for a moment before a pensive, troubled look washed over his face. "I just want her to be happy, you know?"

I nodded at him. "We know. But you both have to be happy for it to work. Sora likes to put others before herself too, that's why she's having such a difficult time dealing with this." It wasn't a far reach for anyone else to assume that if they knew our ginger-haired friend, but I was letting out a bit of my understanding on the subject.

"I guess you're right…" He absent-mindedly picked up a shirt from a nearby rack, just looking it over. "I think I'm gonna go find her and see if she wants to go out for coffee or something." He left without much else in terms of warning. We all silently wished him luck before we started browsing. Neither Sora nor Jyou had seemed too keen on our get together at the mall, so it was no surprise they'd be first to leave, we would see them again.

"What you said to Jyou, it was really good advice, Tai." I smiled, proud of my Courage.

He grinned, a soft pink evident on his cheeks. "Aw shucks, Yama. I was just using that 'emotional intelligence'." He was never going to let me live that down.

"Emotional intelligence?" Takeru snorted, holding up a shirt in the mirror to see it against his body.

"Yup! Yama says I understand how people are feeling!" I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "…And I know what makes them tick…" He mumbled that last part so only I could hear it. In retaliation I hit him point-blank with a shirt I wanted him to try on. Was my face hot? Of course it was.

Takeru was tilting his head in the mirror. "What does what?"

"Nothing! Tai's just being a jerk." I almost buried myself in the sweaters in front of me as the images of that day came rushing back… his teasing and then… after. Fuck!

He had that overly proud smirk on his face. "But I'm _your_ jerk, Yama." Another shirt was thrown, this time he caught it.

"If you're so good with people's emotions, then what am I feeling?" My brother challenged him.

Tai tapped his chin, their eyes locked as if they were having a staring contest. "Hmmm…" I wasn't sure how this would turn out. "You feel guilty… because…" Oh this would be fun. "Because you're secretly gay and in love with Daisuke." I really wasn't sure if Tai was serious or not, I hoped for the latter.

"What would even give you that impression?!"

"You spend an awful lot of time with my sister…"

"She's my _girlfriend_!"

"A likely story…" Tai was feigning deep thought. "Or is she just a cover up?!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Please tell me you're joking." I honestly couldn't tell sometimes and I was about to chuck the entire clothing rack at him.

The mop-head frowned at my tone. "C'mon, Yama, can't I have _any_ fun?"

"Not when it involves calling me gay." Takeru piped up.

Tai shot him a glance. "What's wrong with being gay?!"

Hope raised a brow. "Nothing is wrong with it, I'm just not interested in guys."

"I guess that's a fine enough answer… for now."

"Tai, stop."

He got that hurt puppy look that I was sucker for. "Sorry, Yama…" He slowly inched over until he was nuzzled into my hair, afraid I was mad at him. "I was just teasing, honest."

I let out a soft chuckle and nudged him away lest my hair get mussed, not to mention my dislike for public displays, I think a few people were staring. That or I'm just paranoid, probably both. "I know you were, but there's such a thing as taking it too far."

"Yeah!" Takeru was looking over another shirt with a pair of pants. "Besides, I really lo-… like Kari, I wouldn't use her like that." Tai and I shot each other a smirk at his slip up.

"Good! Then I won't have to beat you up!" As if he ever would.

I shot another article his way, this time not actually meaning to hit him. "Just go try those on and shut up before you make things worse for yourself." He knew I was joking, sticking his tongue out in response.

"Of course dear, should I put the toilet seat down too?" He scurried off into the fitting room before I could give a response, lucky for him.

Sometime after Tai had tried on the shirts, deciding on just a royal blue polo for now as he wasn't really in the market for more clothing, my goggle-head had left the department store. His reasoning was to 'buy me a present' but I wasn't really sure what that present would be seeing as there was nothing special happening that I was aware. It was probably to pay me back for the vest, but why couldn't he do that here?

I, however, left the department store with Takeru. I had opted for a few button ups and two new sweaters, one in black and one in a deep purple. I liked my dark colors. Takeru bought some clothes while I was busy browsing so I didn't see what he picked. I swear I saw something bright pink in his bag, but I couldn't get a good enough look without seeming nosy. I thought he bought something for Hikari.

"Are you and Kari having some kind of problem?" The two had been awfully cryptic lately, on top of their moody interactions with one another.

My question startled him out of his evidently deep thoughts. "Huh? No… nothing's wrong." Why didn't I believe him?

"You sure? You can always talk to me if something's up."

He nodded quickly, seeming to want the subject dropped. "Yeah, no, we're fine. If something comes up I'll let you know." He wouldn't look at me which usually meant he was lying.

I nodded, not really satisfied with our exchange, but I wouldn't get involved unless he needed me to. Takeru and Hikari were a strong couple for being so young, if there was an issue they couldn't weather on their own, I had yet to see it. I only hoped Tai and I could be like them once our 'honeymoon' phase wore off.

Speaking of Hikari, the girl was headed our way as we exited the department store. She seemed extremely exhausted, Mimi probably wore her out with her hopping from store to store. The Child of Light practically collapsed into her Hope's arms, the latter of whom seemed overly concerned. "Kari, are you alright?!"

She wasn't carrying any bags, most likely due to the lack of time she had to actually shop with Sincerity's wandering habits. "I'm fine, it's just been a while since I went shopping with Mimi." Kari smiled despite her fatigue. "And Sora left so I couldn't keep both Miya _and_ Mimi from running around."

"Yeah, those two need leashes or something." I quipped, the two younger Digidestined chuckled in agreement as we were headed for the food court. Still no sign of Tai.

Kari eyed my brother's bag. "Anything in there for me?" She had an innocent smile.

" _Later_ , babe." His inflection on 'later' caught my attention, he was giving off a strange air.

A thought seemed to click in Hikari's mind. "Oh! Oh, sure, later."

"You two sure you're alright?" The words left me too quickly to notice.

"Yes." Their voices were plain and in unison. The hive mind quality was showing through.

I would let it slide for now, but I swore I would get Takeru talking eventually, much like with Sora.

We reached the mall's atrium, where Mimi and the girls had left us before. Said pink head was just leaving another boutique when she spotted us. "Oh, Kari, there you are! I was worried!" She wrapped Hikari in a tight hug, the girl trying to wriggle free.

"I'm fine Mimi, just a little tired." She managed to find a way out of Sincerity's embrace, retaking her spot next to my brother.

I blinked for a moment, attempting to take in what I was looking at. Mimi, not usually one for heavy lifting, had two tote bags slung over each arm, all brimming with clothing and other items while her hands had another two to three bags a piece. Some varied in size, but I couldn't believe this girl's prowess. "Did you leave anything in the entire mall?"

She giggled. "What are you talking about? I had to restrain myself with how good the prices were!" This was restraint? She had to be carrying something equivalent to her own body weight if not more so and she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Never underestimate Mimi when she finds good deals. This wasn't my first time seeing her shop, of course, but it was my first time seeing her bargain hunt. The two activities were polar opposites.

Hikari and Takeru seemed completely unphased by her ludicrous strength. I'd expect that lack of reaction from Miyako, but not from them.

That was when something warm scared the living shit out of me. In all reality, it was Tai wrapping his arms around me from behind, but that didn't make the resulting jump and shriek of terror any less embarrassing. Maybe I wasn't as in-tune with him as I thought. "Tai!" I complained, not that I really wanted him to let me go. The others laughed at my expense. I will make them pay!

"Calm down, Yama, jeez." He kissed me reddening cheek, only serving to deepen the shade. Fucking PDA.

He let go, but not before I could notice the little black bag he was now carrying. "What'd you get me?" It was clearly something tiny, some kind of jewelry perhaps?

"It's a surprise!" He hid the item behind his back, moving it quickly whenever I tried to reach around and take it. "Not yet, you have to wait!"

"Hmph!" I pouted like a child, maybe I could guilt him into showing me. No dice, unfortunately. He just kept giving me that cocky smirk, I wanted to wipe it off his face. "Whatever, you win." For now. "But I get to open it as soon as we get back to my apartment."

"Yes, your majesty."

Kou and Iori returned, soon followed by Ken and Daisuke. The latter couple seemed much less like they were about to kill each other as they were holding hands. Miya was last to return with her own armful of bags. Nothing on the scale of the surplus Mimi had purchased, but a hefty amount nonetheless.

Once everyone that was left had finished their shopping, we all decided to sit down for lunch at the food court before leaving for our respective homes. Tai and Dai (I hated how similar their names were) stuffed their faces while conversing about soccer or some such, I wasn't really listening. Miyako had stuck up a conversation with me about the Teenage Wolves, my band. It was mainly just about upcoming performances and practices she could sit in on. I think she had a crush on our bass player.

Takeru and Hikari, seeming to have shed the melancholy they arrived with, were having some conversation that had them both grinning ear to ear. It was a nice change from their earlier temperaments. Mimi and Kou were failing at fighting off the pink on their faces as they showed the other what they bought. As I figured, Kou had purchased some new parts for a computer he was constructing. He was saving up quite a bit from his job as a server at a local restaurant so he could finally put some of that money towards a more powerful system than his normal laptop. Mimi spoke endlessly about what she'd bought, all but trying the clothes on and modeling for her prospective beau. Ken and Iori were engrossed in talk of kendo, I think. The smaller of the two was quite the prodigy, mostly due to his grandfather's teachings.

* * *

With lunch eaten, Mimi, Miya and Kou resigned to remain at the mall for a bit longer as the girls had seen a shoe sale on our way to lunch and the computer genius wanted to stay and make sure they didn't get carried away, implying it had yet to happen. Tai and I were fairly certain he just wanted to walk Mimi home.

Dai and Ken, having patched up their fight from earlier left for the park even if it was freezing out. Iori tagged along as his home was in the same direction. This left Tai, myself and our siblings on the walk home.

It was a comfortably silent walk, each of us ready to spend some alone time with our respective love. Not that kind of alone time! Well… maybe. But definitely not Hikari and Takeru! They're only fourteen! Besides, Mrs. Yagami was too protective of her daughter for that to happen. Lucky for me, she wasn't as keen on protecting her son, unless she was and Tai never told me so.

Tai kept his present away from me at all times, even when I thought I could catch him off guard, he was faster each time. "Chill Yama, we're almost there."

"Why can't I see it _now_?!" Sue me, I was curious and the fact he kept snickering when I tried for it made me all the more so.

"Haven't you ever gotten a present? It's supposed to be a surprise until you open it." He was jokingly condescending.

We finally crossed the threshold into my apartment and as he shut the door, I snatched the little bag from his grasp. "Ha!" The suspense was killing, what the hell had he gotten me? I dashed into my room with my soccer star in tow.

Tai's hand was over my shoulder, causing me to meet his gaze. "Keep an open mind about this, I'll gladly return it if it's not something you're interested in." What was the supposed to mean?

"Uh… okay…?" The contents was light and as I opened the bag, all I say was sky blue… lacy sky blue… the kind of lace that was normally on women's underwear. "T-Tai… What store did you… buy this from?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, no longer meeting my gaze. "Well… There was this… this little place, see and… I… I saw these and thought of you…" It was finally his turn to be the color of a tomato, but I matched it.

"These are… This is lingerie! Wh-Why would you think I wear lingerie?!" I mean, sure, I wasn't athletically built like Tai, but I wasn't feminine either! Did he think I was feminine?

"It's not that I think you _do_ wear it just…" He paused, hopefully trying to figure a way to talk himself out of this. "I thought it'd be something… sexy to try."

I pulled the garment out of the bag, sort of eyeing them. "This is really… weird, Tai." They were stuffed back in the bag. "Do you… Do you like this kind of stuff on guys?" It occurred to me we'd never really had a conversation about kinks, granted, I assumed that would be a conversation to have after actually making love.

"No, not in general. They had a special section of guys' clothing and I couldn't help but picture you in them." It was the strangest feeling of flattery in the world, to be honest. "I can take them back though, I didn't think you'd like them."

He had a crestfallen sort of tone in his voice and I hate seeing him like that. "Well, wait…" I thought over the idea. I had never really pictured myself in lingerie, but something inside felt like trying it. Worse that could happen is that I don't like them. Plus, it was for Tai, trying them on would be the least I could do. "Let me… Let me try them on…" He perked up instantly. "But, go wait outside." God, was I actually about to do this?

Tai left my room quick as a flash, at least one of us was excited for the prospect. The blue fabric was watching me, judging me. Shit, this was actually happening. I made short work of undressing in an effort to get things over with quickly. I was surprised to find how the panties felt, much more comfortable than my usual boxer-briefs, incredibly soft. If they made men's underwear like this, I'd buy it all.

I had them on, adjusting to the feel and look of them. They did wonders to define my butt and I couldn't deny this felt good, maybe I would keep these, but only for Tai. I slipped a plain t-shirt on just so I wasn't fully exposed, I didn't need any more embarrassment. "O-Okay… you can come in…" The doorknob turned and he poked his head in.

I'm nearly positive he drooled a bit when his eyes caught me below the belt, almost making me shy away from his gaze. "Damn, Yama. You look hot." He shut the door behind him, not that it mattered with my father at work. "How do they feel?" He pulled me against him, hands instantly finding my butt. Such a perv.

"They feel… different?" They weren't really made for men, I think Tai made that up. How he found a woman's size to fit me, though, I couldn't say.

"Good different?" His hands squeezed my behind, eliciting a moan. That was another kink we'd need to discuss.

I just answered with a nod and an extremely heated face. "How do they look to you?"

The back of my legs hit my bed, only just registering my mind we had been slowly moving backward. "So hot, I might have to tear them off you." That fucking voice almost made my knees buckle.

"Okay!" Maybe a bit too much anticipation in my own voice. My butt was suddenly left without its heat source as his hands moved to lift my shirt over my head. The only thing left on my body was the panties and they did little to make me feel clothed. Surely my pale skin was turning all shades of red now, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the smoldering gleam in Tai's own.

One nudge was all it took to have me fall back onto the mattress, now at my goggle-head's mercy and damn if he wasn't enjoying this. He was on top of me in seconds, crashing his lips against my own. I found it unfair that I was the only one missing clothing but with warm hands roving my body and his tongue begging to enter my mouth, I had little time to really care. A tweak to my nipple and the resulting gasp let his tongue enter without as much as a password.

The lace did nothing to hide my arousal. I think that was part of the reason he bought them. Any bit of friction I was getting from my dominant boyfriend felt all the more satisfying with what little material was covering my erection.

His tongue rolled and tumbled with my own before he had enough of my lips and was kissing along my jaw. I took the time to catch my breath just as his teeth sunk into my neck. Fuck! "Tai!" I gasped when his lips worked over my pale skin. He wasn't staying at my neck, he was going down, kissing down. My groin ached with each contact. I wanted to grind against him, wanted him back at my neck or my mouth, but no, he wanted to torture me. He wanted me at his mercy and it was working.

Tai made a detour at my chest, first taking one nipple between his lips and sucking hard as he'd done to my neck. I tried to move, to grind against him, I needed some kind of friction. He was staying just out of reach of my advances, taunting me with a cocky glance. I glared unconvincing daggers with the position I was in and, in retaliation, his teeth were on my other nub. The sensation made my body tighten and arch into him at the same time. My erection pulsed in need where it rest, no sort of pleasure able to reach it.

"Maybe I should see if I could make you cum just with this." Another teasing nip to my sensitive bud made me exhale, trying to keep my moans at bay. He took that as some kind of a challenge, the tip of his tongue now tracing down my abdomen. My body reacted of its own accord, rolling into it like a cat being stroked. Maybe 'stroke' wasn't a good word for the current situation. He discovered my enjoyment of his warm breath rushing over my navel, something new that made me writhe. He'd be abusing that next time for sure.

What he really wanted was the poor bulge in my gift. He watched me wriggle at the prospect, begging for any kind of contact. Every nerve in my body was on high alert, tingles running up and down my spine even when I wasn't being touched. What had he done to me?

When that warm hand found my bulge my breath hitched, Tai's lustful gaze watching my every reaction. Whatever he wanted to do needed to happen soon because there was no way I would last much longer. He rubbed me through the lace in small circle. The ministrations brought about helpless whimpers of my own yearning. I was a mess. I was his mess. And he fucking knew it.

His hand tugged the panties down to release my pulsating member. My head rolled back when the cool air hit me, putty in his hands. I let out the most deprived little moan I had ever heard. I would get my revenge, I would dammit. But for now I just needed him to- "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I groaned as soon as a wet warmth enveloped my cock. He had his mouth around it. The sensation was new, we had never done it before. It felt heavenly.

He sucked on my length like he had my nipple, only at the head. It was gentle at first but became stronger as he continued. Then he bobbed once, sucking in on his way up. Fuck. Another bob. Where had he learned this? It was mind-blowing. "Tai!" I fisted in his hair, not wanting him to stop, but resisting the urge to push him further down, gagging him probably wasn't the best idea. My hips, on the other hand, had other ideas. The more he bobbed, the braver they became, driving upward to meet him. I worried of the effect it would have on his throat, but nothing seemed to come of it aside from his slightly haggard breathing.

My body tensed, the first sign of the breaking dam. "T-Tai…" I tried to warn but the moans failed me. His tongue already knew what buttons to press and it had only been a couple minutes. He was a faster learner than I gave him credit for. "T-Tai…!" I tried again, this time his teeth grazed me, nothing painful but it made me jump. "Fuck, Tai!" Finally, a sentence, or as close to one as I could get. The final nail in my coffin came (hehe) when he returned to the tip, swirling his skilled tongue over it like a Popsicle. It was my undoing and I couldn't warn him.

I bucked in my convulsions, unloading into his mouth. My toes curled at the onset, which was supposed to be a good sign, right? I swear I whited out for a second or too as the pleasure of my first oral orgasm shot off neurons I didn't even know I possessed.

I came to with the proudest, shiniest pair of chocolate eyes watching me. Gone was that lust as he apparently got what he'd wanted. I think he was trying to read my expression. "Did… did you like that, Yama?"

How to answer without sounding too excited? "Damn, Tai…" My arm came over my eyes, the thought of my appearance making me want to curl up. My hair had to be a mess, I was basically naked and more than likely still red. "That was… That was… amazing." I was grateful he was on top of me again, keeping me warm. "Where did… How did you learn to do… well… that?" I lifted my arm and just saw him blinking at me.

"I… I don't know, really. I just kinda… Did what I would want you to do to me, I guess." He really had no idea how amazing he was. Again, I had no frame of reference, but I think it was safe to say my boyfriend did a good job.

I pushed up, surprising him with a kiss. He was more than happy to return it, with gusto, I might add. There was a new flavor there, probably from my cum. It was still Tai, but saltier. That was probably another kink to discuss. "That was really gay, Tai." I teased him.

He just grinned back, rubbing our noses. "It'll be just as gay whenever you want to return the favor."

"Who said I wanted to return the favor?" He almost looked hurt at my sarcasm, had he not learned to take much of what I say in situations like this with a grain of salt?

"I guess you don't _have_ to… I just thought…" No, apparently he hadn't.

I couldn't help a chuckle that escaped, kissing his lips again, this time chastely. "Of course I will, Tai." Exhaustion hit me like a pick-up truck, forcing me to yawn and, subsequently, Tai to yawn. "Could we… take a nap first, though? You kinda wore me out…" I didn't bother taking off my gift, there was no point as I'm sure Tai would want them on me later.

He nodded as my eyes closed and I felt him leave the bed. I turned onto my side so he could crawl in and spoon me, which he did and I noted something different. "You didn't have to strip down…" He was in nothing but boxers now.

"It's not fair that you're almost naked and I'm not!" It's not as if I was complaining, the more skin touched skin the warmer I felt from my bushy-haired space heater. He nuzzled into my mussed hair. I'd fix it another time, for now, I needed to rest and get back the energy he'd taken from me. Surely, we would be needing it.

* * *

 **KeruKeru: This was definitely an interesting chapter to write. I had originally intended to end it after Matt got his gift, but the wheels started turning and everything kind of unraveled. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think so far!**


	4. The Best of Intentions

**KeruKeru: Here I am with chapter four! So this chapter actually went through a few revisions and was then combined with an idea I had for a different chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

4\. The Best of Intentions

The fucking idiot! I told him not to! I fucking told him! Shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! If he wasn't such a hot-headed dumbass we would never have been in the hospital! Tai's mom was next to me, his father trying to get out of work to come keep her calm because fuck if I was doing anything. My nerves were already shot and the anxious mother next to me was assisting me about as much as I was her. We waited on baited breath to hear anything about our Tai. He would be fine.

Let me explain the situation. After Tai and I had begun dating, he'd come out to most of those on his team. Some of whom were less-than-receptive, but they made no further fuss about it. He was their captain after all and nobody wanted problems. Fast-forward to today. I was finally becoming the slightest bit more comfortable with Tai showing me his affections in public, school being my least favorite place to do so, but still. He snuck up on me and ambushed my neck. One of his teammate saw our embrace; of course it had to be one of the ones who didn't approve, because why the fuck not, right?

They had words, harsh words and despite my urging to let the issue go, the other boy said "listen to your fag" and that set Tai off. Part of me was glad to see Tai punch him, but the other part of me just wanted to pull them apart. They were on the ground, punches flying as I just watched in horror. A couple teachers arrived in minutes as well as their coach. They were pulled off one another, or at least the other boy was mostly pulled off. He decided to kick at Tai and, given his chosen sport, you can imagine the power behind it. My goggle-head hadn't seen it coming. The guy's foot shot up and came in direct contact with Tai's jaw. It must have stunned him because he hit the ground, hard. I think his head made a good 'thunk' but I wasn't sure.

I remember calling his name, trying to get him to wake up. The last thing I remember was the paramedics arriving to haul him off. Blood was evident where his lip had been split. I couldn't tell if he was still disoriented or knocked out. Everything sort of blurred after that. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital waiting patiently with Tai's mother, Sora, Hikari and Takeru.

"Mrs. Yagami?" The doctor's calm voice alerted us all to his presence.

Tai's mother and I shot up to our feet. I realized it wasn't really my place to- No, dammit, I wanted to know how Tai was doing! He was in here because of me! "Yes, doctor?" She was first to speak, she was whom he was talking to after all.

The doctor blinked at me, probably surprised to see me with her. "Umm… Well, I have good news." He shook the initial shock off his face in favor of a smile. "Tai's going to be fine. We stitched up that lip of his. He's mainly just resting from the ordeal." We both breathed a sigh of relief. "However," And, holding our breath again. "We think there's a possibility for a concussion. It's nothing major and frankly in a sport like soccer I'm surprised he hasn't gotten more. But we recommend he stay up through the night just to be safe." Pros and cons. Tai was okay at least.

"Thank you, doctor!" Mrs. Yagami had her arms around the poor man, nearly strangling him. Maybe she was more generally worried for her son than I originally thought. "Will he have to stay the night?"

The man shook his head. "Not necessarily. Our diagnosis is mainly as a precaution so if he starts experiencing headaches, loss of memory, or other symptoms associated with the brain, bring him in and we'll do an MRI."

Okay, that I could live with. "Can we go see him now?"

"Of course. So long as it's alright with his mother." Family rights were fine, but dammit, I needed to give the numbskull what for! I darted past them in my effort, paying little mind to whether Mrs. Yagami actually gave me permission. I'd take the rap later if she hadn't.

I found his room quickly, barging in without so much as a knock. He was in the middle of redressing from the hospital-grade gown. He seemed pleased to see me, the stitches in his bottom lip made that smile a bit crooked. I stomped over to my goggle-head and took him in my arms, burying myself in his neck. He was surprised at my actions, wrapping me in his arms. This was the confirmation I needed that he was okay. Him in front of me, holding me. "Damn, maybe I should get in more fights." He tried to be funny and I immediately separated, socking him in the arm. "Ow! Yama, what the hell?!"

"You scared the living shit out of me, that's 'what the hell'!" My arms were crossed, no longer needing a hug. "I told you not to do anything! I told you, dammit!" I was happy and sad and angry. I think my eyes were starting to water. "You had me fucking terrified!"

I think he was trying to figure out how to comfort me. "Yama, I couldn't just let that asshole call you a 'fag'." That wasn't really the way to start.

"I don't care, Tai! He could've called me a lot worse, but that's no reason to fight someone!" I knew I had a funny way of showing my elation that he was alright, but this was happening because it needed to. "He could've done more damage than this!" And then we'd probably still be in the waiting room.

It was my turn to be surprised as he tugged me into his form, I didn't think he'd want a hug while I was yelling at him. "Look, I'm fine." His whispers soothed those parts of me that wanted to yell at him more. "The worst thing the doctor said is that I might have a concussion." 'The worst', like a concussion wasn't bad.

"But sti-" My watery eyes got big as he silenced me. His damaged lips took mine over. The faint hint of rust met my tongue. I really didn't think this was appropriate with the injury, but then something was telling me not care. He let me go, cockiest smirk I'd ever seen. "Jerk." He liked to see how easily I could forgive him. "I'm still mad at you."

"I'll keep that in mind." He kissed my forehead this time.

"Taichi Yagami! You are in so much trouble!" And that was his mother. We detached quickly, mainly so I wasn't shielding him from her wrath. "Of all the stupid things you've done, this is by far the stupidest!" Points for such eloquence. As she berated him, I watched my boyfriend wilt more and more due to the angry woman's words.

I shook my head at his pleading looks for me to save. "Mrs. Yagami, I already gave Tai what for." And it wasn't like I planned on letting it go any time soon either.

"I'm sure, Yamato, but as his mother, it's my obligation to yell at him." I couldn't fight that.

Tai just pouted. "That's not fair! I was protecting Matt!" Even though 'Yama' was my pet name, Matt or Yamato never sounded right coming from him anymore, regardless of whose company we were in.

"That doesn't excuse your actions!" She popped her son on the opposite arm to where I'd hit him. "Fighting is never the answer, I don't care what you're doing!" I wondered if she remembered our old destinies as Chosen Children. "You are so grounded, mister!"

Hikari came in on that note, immediately running to Tai and taking him in a bear hug. I had to fill everyone in on the ordeal while waiting and she seemed the most emotional for her brother. Her appearance seemed to cool Mrs. Yagami for the time being. "Oh Tai, you blockhead, I'm so glad you're alright!"

He raised a brow at her but returned the embrace nonetheless. "I'm fine, Kari. Like I was gonna tell mom, nothing bad happened."

"I think that lip would disagree." Sora spoke as she and Takeru entered, the latter coming to stand by my side until his girlfriend released Tai. That was taking a bit of time though. "Tai, what were you thinking?"

"Don't bother, Sora, we've been reading him the riot act." Mrs. Yagami finally hugged into her son now that her daughter was there. They made such an adorable trio.

Tai continued to pout, looking at me as if I were meant to save him from everyone. "Does nobody remember _why_ I was in the fight? I mean, doesn't avenging my boyfriend count for something?"

"Avenging me for what? Because some guy called me a 'fag'?" Tai seemed a little disheartened at my comment, so I thought to rephrase. "Look, Tai, I'm glad you want to 'protect my honor' or whatever it is you thought you were doing." This seemed a bit awkward with everyone in the room. "But at the same time, I've got a pretty thick skin. I need to have one with performing. He wasn't the first person to call me that and he won't be the last. It just comes with the territory." I knew if we were alone he'd tried to turn that into some innuendo, but thankfully our friends and family were with us.

"Yeah, some of Matt's reviews on YouTube are… very colorful with the language they use." Sora was speaking up as Hikari and her mother were letting Tai free of their embrace. "Do you plan to fight all of them too?"

Tai frowned at her question. "Not all of them…" I rolled my eyes at his childish mumbling.

Mrs. Yagami decided on a subject change, evidently not noticing or not caring about her son's words. "Well, the doctor said that you still eat normally with the stitches in your lip. But for optimal healing, he suggest a mostly-liquid or blended diet." It didn't take a genius to know Tai wouldn't be caught dead sucking down pulverized food. "He's also told me you need to be kept up through the night in case any signs of a concussion arise." She was sounding like a doctor herself the way she spoke.

"I've told Jyou about everything, he agreed to check him out tomorrow morning before he heads to work." Sora offered up. "He'll just need to know where Tai is."

At that, I met Mrs. Yagami's gaze. Was she thinking what I thought she was thinking? "Yamato, I think it would be good if Tai stayed with you tonight." Why me?! "You seem like the best person to keep him up."

Tai, of course, was grinning like an idiot. "With all due respect, Mrs. Yagami, why me?" His grin turned to a frown at my cleverly disguised joke.

"You're younger so it's easier for you to stay up. Not to mention Tai would probably be more receptive to you doting over him than his mother." Her explanation had Tai wiggling his eyebrows at me.

My face flushed at his more-than-suggestive thoughts. "A-Alright. He has clothes at my place anyway." If he actually thought we'd be doing anything sexual, he certainly had another thing coming. A whole night with nothing sexual….maybe that was a taller order than I was thinking.

Appeased by my answer Mrs. Yagami ushered us all out of the room so she could get her son checked out of the hospital. The doctor gave both Tai and I pamphlets on the signs of a concussion, though I couldn't guarantee any headaches Tai had wouldn't come from me. Yeah, I could hold a grudge and hell yes was I going to. He had me worried sick, nearly in tears, while we waited for the doctor. It was only a couple hours, mind you, but it wasn't any less nerve-wracking. Maybe his intentions were somewhat noble so I couldn't be mad at him for too long.

* * *

We made it back to my apartment with no further delays. I couldn't help noticing that Tai was wearing the vest I bought him. It looked good on him and he didn't seem to be dying of heat stroke so that was a plus. Then his gift to me came to mind and the instant it did, I blushed. Fucking train of thought.

"What's on your mind, Yama?" He teased, probably feeling the temperature in the room rise due to my embarrassment.

He was on the couch and I was in the kitchen, how'd he know? "Nothing, just thinking." Sure, that sounded convincing.

I heard him chuckle. "Oh yeah? Sure there's not something… _special_ you're thinking about?" Damn him.

"Not at all. What ever could you be talking about?" Cool Matt, cool. The microwave beeped, alerting me to our popcorn having finished. A few more kernels popped as I swung the machine open and removed the bag only to tear it open and empty the contents into the awaiting bowl. I was my normal self when I brought it out to Tai, said goggle-head was channel surfing.

I could feel his eyes on me despite not wanting to return his gaze because the earlier thought was still partially on my mind. "You're such a bad liar, Yama." I felt a popcorn kernel hit my head.

I found the stray kernel and fired it back, he caught it in his mouth. Clearly his motor skills weren't affected. "If you think I'm lying, then what was I thinking about?" Sure, we'd see if he could read my mind.

He squinted shrewdly. "Well… judging by the fact your face is still red…" Shit, was it? That only made me all the more flushed. "I'd say it was something you're embarrassed to think about it." Tai sat up, getting closer to study me better. "That, or it's something that excites you and you don't like expressing arousal because you're always so 'cool'." Fuck, where was he pulling that assumption from? "Am I right?" He was confident in his deduction.

"Maybe a little." I still wasn't looking at him, there was no way I'd even humor his notion, regardless of how true it might have been. "But I guess you'll never know."

I could feel the heat of his breath against my ear. "Oh really? I'm sure I can find out." That husky view made my face heat up all over again.

"Tai… We're not doing this. I don't want anything bad happening." I finally turned, he was much closer than I originally thought. Our noses brushed against one another. I blinked innocently and then his lips were on mine. The injury was scabbed over now, so as long as we were relatively gentle, the wound would be fine. Even though I could justify it, I was the one the pull back. "Are you sure you feel alright?"

He kissed me again, smirking. "Would I be trying to seduce you if I didn't?"

"Probably."

"Regardless! I can never get enough of you, Yama!" Our foreheads pressed together, his chocolate eyes watching me intently. "Besides, you're supposed to make me feel better."

I raised brow questioningly. "Says who, exactly?"

"The doctor."

"The doctor didn't say anything like that! I just have to watch over you and make sure you don't slip into a coma." Or experience any of the other symptoms I was supposed to be watching out for.

He turned his eyes to his infamous puppy gaze. "But I got hurt today."

I matched his gaze with a disapproving one of my own. "Hurt doing something stupid." I corrected.

"Something stupid in defense of my boyfriend."

I didn't know how to continue from there, our banter was always a distraction from the inevitable anyway. "You weren't really defending me."

"Just shut up and let me kiss you." I couldn't argue any further as he locked our lips together once more. There was more passion behind this kiss as his arms snaked around my waist to tug me into him. I wasn't going to pass it up. I leaned into his body, my own arms coming around his neck. He started to lie back, taking me with him. I knew where this was headed.

His tongue slipped into my mouth where it was immediately met with mine. We wrestled each other for dominance, it wasn't such a fair fight. Tai retracted his tongue before taking my lower lip between his teeth to bite and suck on. I exhaled at his ploy, trying to keep a level head. One of my hands found his hair, grasping a handful and yanking his head back. If it was too hard I heard nothing about it as he just let out a heady groan.

With his head back, his neck was mine to claim as he usually did to me. I started by just dusting his tan skin with kisses. Feeling him wriggle at each touch only made me grow more adventurous. To be honest, it was seldom if at all that I was the one teasing, so this was semi-new territory for me.

I decided on taking a page out of Tai's play book and do to him like I like him doing to me. My teeth were soft at first, testing the waters to see if he enjoyed my toying with him. The sharp intakes of breath and subsequent hardness against my thigh was all the evidence I needed to pursue my fun. I grazed my teeth over his skin before finding what I deemed to be a tender spot and sinking them in. His resulting 'Yama' in the cutest needy tone of voice I'd ever heard from him signaled his pleasure.

I could see now why Tai loved being the more dominant one in our relationship. Knowing his pleasure was in my hands gave me this rush of power. Maybe I got a bit excited with it because I think I bit him too hard that time. "E-Easy!" Whoops. I kissed the spot, it'd surely be sore or at least have a deeper bruise than the rest of his neck.

"Sorry." I apologized with another peck to his pained skin before moving on. I trailed a line of kisses up his neck, along the outer edge of his jaw until I came to his ear. "I see why you like this." I murmured in my best attempt at an alluring voice and took his lobe between my teeth. My hands were suddenly up his shirt, tracing each nook and cranny of his body they could find. He was arching at every ministration, greedy for my touch.

Every move he made inexplicably pushed his erection against me, more power rising in those desperate groans of his. It was so much fun having him writhe beneath me, but I wasn't as sadistic as him. A hand slid down his stomach; teasing circles traced over his navel made him shiver.

I really have no idea how I got his jeans undone with the one hand, all I know is they were open and I was groping him through the fabric of his boxers. My lips returned to his, hungry for my Tai. Luckily there were no hints of blood, probably because the majority was coursing beneath my palm. The thought had me nibbling his lip, mindful of the injury. He was more than willing to let me, after all.

Meanwhile, my hand was _hard_ at work. It was all so exciting, erotically and otherwise. I had him literally in the palm of my hand, craving any pleasure I was willing to give. This was just what he did to me and damn right was I going to get revenge more often.

I swiped my tongue over his lips, barely waiting for him to open up before I invaded. It was so alien to be in his mouth with no resistance, but victory somehow made it taste sweeter than a normal kiss with my goggle-head. I pulled his hair again, he grunted. He was loving it like I was. I returned to purpling that perfect olive skin of his, at least for a bit.

He was thrusting into my palm and it obliged, squeezing his manhood through the fabric. I pulled down his waistband to release it, fingers wrapping around him immediately. The pulse in his cock matched with the one under my lips and a few simple strokes had them both racing. "Yamaaa," He was panting by now, leaking too. His fluids only aided my jerking him.

Tai wasn't undressed so my trip south was short and sweet, proud of the purple markings I'd left on his neck. Surely our friends would make fun that for me. Jerk would probably wear them like badges of honor, but still, victory was mine and so was he.

The instant my lips met his cock I was worried he would explode. I knew he was a little pent up given I never actually repaid him for my blow job. But it seemed like the perfect time to rectify that. Hopefully he'd last long enough for me to perfect my style.

Initially, just the head was in my mouth. It tasted weird. I wasn't sure what Tai enjoyed so much about mine. There was that saltiness, different from Tai kissed me, but it wasn't the same. The flavor was different. And I was getting too far into my head about it, which was normal. I rifled through the thoughts and feelings of his mouth on my cock and attempted to mimic them.

My tongue swirled over his head, earning a groan of approval. Well that worked. Another one followed quickly by my cheeks pulling in as I sucked hard. He liked that too. I bobbed this time, not able to take it all, but enough that it made him rock his hips against me.

Why was everything getting hazy? What was with my chest? Oh shit, breathe, breathe, breathe. I had to pull back for a moment, trying to think. I sucked air in through my nose on the next bob and that seemed to work. "Damn, Yama…" Yeah, that definitely did the trick.

His hand was in my hair, not pushing me down, but resting there. He knew I was liable to bite him if he ever tried to force me down. The faint sound of a door opening hit my ear drums. Must have been the neighbors or something.

I kept going, feeling him hit the back of my throat. He was moaning still so I was doing something right. His fist suddenly clenched in my hair. Oh, so he was pulling my hair now? Alright then. I pressed on his pulling started to hurt and made me wince. I had to come off him. "Stop pulling my haaaaaa-iiiii dad…" Fuck. "I thought you were still at work." Cue red face. Tai made short work of stuffing himself back into his boxers and zipping his fly.

"I was." That was all I got at first. God, what a sight that had to be, walking in on your son sucking off his best friend. "Tai, it's good to see you." Why wasn't he freaking out? Why was I the only one freaking out about this?!

Tai gave a half-hearted wave. "Hey, Mr. Ishida…" He was red too. Okay, good, I wasn't the only one. Carefully my boyfriend swung his legs over me and rose from the couch. "Uhh… I think I'm gonna go wait in Matt's room." I glared at him, leaving me to deal with this, wasn't he supposed to be Courage? He high-tailed. He was going to get it.

My father nodded to Tai, face still unreadable as he set his briefcase by the door and hung up the trench coat I'd bought him for Christmas. He was always too stubborn to buy one himself. What was I thinking? Don't focus on that, focus on your dad. "So…." How do I start this conversation?

"So." What was he thinking? Maybe he was just trying to process everything. "Yamato…" He paused, apparently at a loss for words. Good, we were on the same page. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Oh right, I had never told my dad… Why hadn't I?

"Surprised about what?" Play dumb, Matt, just play dumb.

His face was still impossible to read. "I'm not surprised you and Tai are… together? You always seemed overly close for 'just friends'." It's not as if we try to hide our affections at home.

"Well, we are. Is something wrong with that?" If there was I could be out in five minutes and be staying at Tai's, even if I was supposed to be keeping him up all night.

My father blinked at my sudden defensive tone. "No. What would make you think I have a problem with it?"

"I don't know… I just hear such horror stories about kids coming out to their parents… And that's just in conventional ways not… _this_."

Hiroaki Ishida chuckled at my anxieties. "Yamato, while I admit walking in on that wasn't exactly the coming out either of us wanted, I can safely say nothing about you has changed for me. You'll always be you." I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

This kind of emotional bonding was a bit beyond my repertoire. I loved my father dearly but neither of us were ever the best at expressing our feelings. "I'm glad to hear you say that." Were we supposed to hug or something?

He nodded, clearly that was enough for the both of us. "How long?"

"A couple months."

"Do you love each other?"

"Yes."

He was smiling, the biggest one I'd ever seen on his usually exhausted face. "Then we'll have to celebrate. Let me take you two out for dinner."

It was my turn to blink in surprise. "O-Okay. Let me go get Tai." I stood, awkwardly, ready to leave.

"Oh, and Yamato."

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Try to keep your sexual exploits in the bedroom."

I didn't turn around as my face was searing. "I-I'll remember that, dad." I wasn't sure how to blame Tai for this, but I was going to try! Not really. Speaking of whom, I nearly rammed the door into his face as he was apparently pressed against it.

"So, what'd he say? I didn't hear any yelling, I took that as a good sign." I just kind of fell into Tai, cuddling against him as I let out an enormous sob. Why was I crying? I couldn't tell you. Like, really couldn't, maybe a combination of stress and the intense emotions around telling my dad were finally getting to me. "Yama…" His voice soothed my crying, calming almost as quickly as it started. "Did something bad happen?"

I just nuzzled into him further. "No, not at all."

His arms squeezed me tighter. "Why are you crying then?"

"I don't know." I half-chuckled, half-chocked on another sob. "My dad knows about us now, though."

I felt him nodded against me, not really wanting to leave my spot. "Yeah, it'd be kinda hard to miss that sign." This time it was a real chuckle. "Was he mad?"

I finally left his neck, smiling up at my boyfriend. "Nope. He was surprised at first, at least with the way he walked in. But he admitted he's pretty much known. We aren't exactly sly with covering our tracks." I poked at each new hickey now plastered over Tai's neck. "He wants to take us out to dinner to celebrate."

While it wasn't like Tai to turn down food, the question was just itching to leave him. "Celebrate what?" It's not like I could really answer that.

"Telling him, I guess? I don't know." 'Telling him' was putting it mildly.

"Just think if my mom had walked in on us! Then I wouldn't have had to go through actually telling her myself!"

"That would make my dad the second person to walk in on us. It's bad enough he was the first." The first time was embarrassing enough, never mind twice. "Besides, none of that would've happened if you weren't so damn needy!"

He fake pouted. "Aww, you're hurting my feelings Yama. I thought you were enjoying it. I know I was." His pout turned to a devilish grin in an instant.

"Don't get a big head, now."

"It wouldn't be the first time you've given me one." I smacked him in the arm for that. Sometimes, I just couldn't deal with the boy.

* * *

 **KeruKeru: Thanks for reading! I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Also a big thanks to MrGooseyMoose, Another Star, Sea Queen, bed of nails and sandpaper and the guest reviewer Lana for all of your reviews. You guys make my day each time I read what you have to say! Please let me know what ALL of you readers are thinking!**


End file.
